


Things Change

by midnightlight22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlight22/pseuds/midnightlight22
Summary: You were in a happy relationship until he cheats on you. Someone else picks up the pieces.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> The break-up is something I actually went through. It's how I found out. The ending is how I wished the night turned out. I'm going to be posting this on my tumblr @cedricsfluffyhair

It was the Yule Ball.

I was supposed to be dancing with James Potter.

But things change.

James had cheated on me with Lily Evans, who was supposed to be my friend. 

I was the one that introduced her to the Marauders. 

I was the one that had been her friend since we were in diapers and this is how she repays me. 

It’s not just that. 

James, who brags about being the bravest in Gryffindor, didn’t even have the guts to walk up to me and say, “We’re over.” 

Instead, he sent Sirius to tell me that we were done. 

Sirius, of course apologized to me for being the one to tell me. I couldn’t be mad at him, he was just the messenger boy. 

Another weird thing happened, though. 

I didn’t feel sad when Sirius said that. I didn’t feel happy either. 

I didn’t feel anything. It was as if my emotions had just… shut down. 

6 months later, the Yule Ball had arrived. 

Everyone was in their finest clothes, with their dates. James and I had decided that we were going to go together when it was announced, but things change. 

James went with Lily instead.

I went with Remus instead. As friends. 

We didn’t dance.

We weren’t big on dancing, so we just stood to the side, drinking punch. 

Suddenly, the band plays a slow dance and how I wanted to dance, how I wanted to be twirled on the dance floor. 

I see James pull Lily into a tight embrace and they sway to the beat. 

And it’s as if the floodgates have opened.

I start to cry. 

How do I know? My vision gets blurry.

“y/n are you okay?” asks Remus.

“It’s supposed to be me.”

“What?” 

“I-it’s s-supposed to be me, n-not her,” I sob.

Remus looks towards the dance floor and sees James and Lily and his face falls. 

“Oh.” 

“I-It’s not supposed to be her,” I mumble, covering my face with my hands.

I hear footsteps coming towards us.

‘What’s wrong with her?” Sirius asks.

Nothing.

“Oh no, did she see them already?” he asks.

Nothing.

“That lousy git, I should give him a piece of my mind,” mumbles Sirius and I hear footsteps fading.

I then feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I take my hands off my face and I look up to meet Remus’ face. 

“You’ll be fine. Just focus on me,” Remus advises, as he wipes my tears away. 

I blush while I nod, not trusting my words, and I place my head against his chest.

We stay like that for a while, I don’t know how long.

“Do you want to leave?” I hear him ask me.

“Yes, please”

Remus unwraps his arms and takes off his coat, putting it on my shoulders. 

“I didn't want you to be cold.”

“Thanks, Remus,” I say while I put the coat on properly.

Once I do, he grabs my hand and leads me to the courtyard. 

“How do you feel?” he asks. 

“Better,” I sniffle, leaning my head on his shoulder, “thank you.”  
“Of course, I care about you y/n. I would be an idiot if I didn’t,” he chuckled. 

“Do you care about me as a friend?”

Remus stiffens, but he relaxes after a second or two. 

“No, I’ve cared for you as more than a friend for a while.”

“When?” I ask.

He sighs. “4th year. You were reading a book, but something had changed. What it was I don’t know, but your smile while you were reading could’ve lit up a thousand rooms. You weren’t dating James yet, so I thought maybe, just maybe, I had a chance, but as usual, something goes wrong. I was going to ask you when you told me James had asked you out. My heart broke, but you were so happy, I didn’t want to ruin it, so I stood aside. When I found James had cheated on you, I was angry. Angry that he’d thrown it all away. Angry that he couldn’t keep what I wanted for so long.”

I squeeze his hand. “You don’t have to be angry anymore, maybe you’ll get it right this time,” I mumble. 

“I wish,” he chuckled.

“Date me,” I say.

His head turns quickly, “What?” 

My face flushes.

This isn’t going right.

“D-Date me,” I repeat.

Nothing.

I let go of his hand and I start to walk away, but Remus grabs my hand again.

He smiles. “I’m not letting you go again.”

“You better,” I grin. 

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me close.

“I’ve waited so long for this, you have-”

I kiss him, not wanting him to talk anymore. 

I pull away first.

“You were making me wait,” I smile. 

“Looks like I finally got it right.”

It was the Yule Ball.

I was supposed to go with James Potter.

I went with Remus Lupin.

Things change.


End file.
